


Big Baby.

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: Kayleigh is away for the weekend,  and John is aching , but not necessarily for her.





	Big Baby.

“ So how's the world's coolest aunty then .”  
“ Did Chloe say that did she ?”  
“ You were the only camp helper who joined in all the activities, you're a hero to that Brownie pack “   
“ Making up for what I didn't get when I were young “   
“ Sit and eat properly, I know your in a hurry to see lover boy , but you can take my car today so sit down and finish eating properly “   
“ You sure Mand ?”   
“ Aye no problem “   
“ Thanks” Kayleigh sat at the table and slowly ate her toast.

A red faced John walked towards the office door, shoulders slumped muttering.  
“ There was no need for that, I only asked him a question “ an ashen faced Alison said to an equally surprised Helen.  
“ Grumpy shit “ Helen said shaking her head.  
John's phone rang, his mood changed as he recognised the ring tone,  
“ Hello gorgeous, this is unexpected, a second call in the space of five minutes”   
“ Hiya handsome, Chloe wants to ask you a question………”  
“ Uncle John?”  
“ Hiya love ,how was camp ?”   
“ Fantastic uncle John, aunty Kayleigh was dead cool she…………….”   
For the next five minutes or so Chloe regaled John with tales of the coolest aunty in the world .  
“ ………….so uncle John if you come for supper you can see the videos and pictures, will you ?”  
“ Sure love, I'll be there wi aunty Kayleigh tonight “  
John held the phone from his ear as Chloe squealed in delight .  
“ You there John.?”   
“ Aye super aunt I'm here “ John chuckled.   
“ I'll see you in an hour big boy brace yourself “ 

“ Big boy ?” Mandy said smiling at her big sister.  
“ Forgot you were there “   
“ I bet you did “   
“ It's because he's…….”   
“ Don't “ Mandy said smiling.   
“ I didn't mean …….”   
“ Don't Kayleigh, just don't “ Mandy patted a blushing Kayleigh on the shoulder as she passed, a wide smile on her face. 

Cath stood outside John's door, she only just stopped herself from slamming it, today he was without doubt the grumpiest she had seen him in years. If he spoke to her like that again, she'd go through him like a dose of salts. So help him.  
John was at a meeting when Kayleigh got to work, so she texted him to tell him to let her know when he was free. It was a while later when her phone buzzed,  
“ Where are you ? xx “ the text said.  
“ Breakroom xxxc .?” Kayleigh replied.  
A few minutes later John appeared, the two of them exchanged sloppy smiles as they walked towards each other,  
“ I've missed you love “ John said as they drew near.  
“ Not as much as I've missed you “ to onlookers it seemed like Kayleigh skipped the last few paces towards John. They hugged tight , still acutely conscious of their colleagues.   
“ C’ mere you “ Kayleigh said , she reached up and squeezed John's jaw to kiss him.  
“ Ow , you stupid little cow “ John shouted,viciously slapping her hand away, as he said it he realised that he shouldn't have.  
Kayleigh was a big girl and took most insults or being called names with a pinch of salt, but somehow, she didn't know how, but somehow the word “ cow “, always triggered a Pavlovian type of response in her. A response John was soon to experience.   
John looked at her , before he could apologise or explain, he saw her smile exchange places with a sneer, he saw her shoulder move, he didn't see the slap coming but by God he felt it, suddenly there was a flash of white hot pain, it took John's breath away, disorientated him, next he knew he was on his knees retching, he thought his head had exploded or was going to, he was in agony, he was close to panic,  
“ Christ what's happening to me ?“ he thought.  
“ God almighty Kayleigh, you've killed him “ Elsie shouted as she ran to get a first aider.  
John regulated his breathing, and with Kayleigh's help he got up, she helped him to a chair.  
“ Oh John darling I'm so so sorry I ……….”   
John held his hand up to stop Kayleigh.   
“I deserve a slap love, you're not a cow, never have been never will be, can you forgive me ?”   
“ Forget that now John, I didn't mean to hit you so hard honest I didn't”   
“ Not your fault “ John said forcefully “ I deserve it , sorry for what I said “   
“ I love you John “ she grabbed his head again , he recoiled in pain.  
“ What's wrong Redmond? “ she studied him looking for clues.  
“ Nowt “  
Suddenly it clicked She pressed on his lower jaw.   
“ Jesus “ he said wincing.   
“ You said you had an appointment to get that seen to on Friday “ she said hands on hips.  
“ Oh he's not dead then, looks like a false alarm Elsie”, Conor the first aider, said from the door.  
“ Not yet he's not” an unhappy Kayleigh said.” he has a dental abscess he was supposed to be getting fixed, looks like he forgot , doesn't it John? “   
“ I was busy “   
“ Oh were you now, well you better get un busy soon, hadn't you ?” Kayleigh was standing hands on hips staring at John, he in turn like an errant schoolboy avoided her gaze.  
“ That explains why you were such a grumpy bastard then “ Cath added , she had heard that John had collapsed and had come to see if she could help her friend.  
“ Sorry “ John said, still obviously very much in pain.  
“ Gimme your phone “   
“ Why ?”   
“ I'll get you an emergency appointment “   
As John dithered, Kayleigh reached into his pocket and retrieved his phone.  
“ Name “   
“ Johnathan Redmond “ John said trying to smile   
“ Not in the mood John, your dentist's name, oh it doesn't matter I'll get it on your recent numbers” Kayleigh scrolled through John's phone, “ no dentist in here is there ?”   
“ No” he replied .  
“ So you didn't phone, there was no appointment?”  
“ No “   
“ What's your dentist's name ?, I'll phone “   
“ Not got one “   
“ Why not ?”   
“ Don't need one”   
Kayleigh looked at him until he realised what he had just said.  
“ Well when's the last time you went ?” she continued.   
“A few years back “   
She stared him out   
“ Nineteen ninety eight ,I think “ he eventually confessed.  
“ You're an idiot John you know that don't you.? “   
“ Aye love”   
“ But you're my idiot, I'll get this fixed” she gave John his phone back and retrieved hers from her bag.” Hiya Mand, listen does your friend Karen still work at the dentist on Main Street…….excellent, look I need a huge favour ………”

Kayleigh expertly parked the Fiat in the small car park, John ice pack in hand, smiled in appreciation.  
“ Right Redmond, let's go “   
“ Feels better now not sure I……..”  
“ Shift your arse John, you are going to get that sorted, so accept the fact “   
“ Suppose “   
“ Right then “ 

John was marched into the dentist like a truant being taken to see the headmaster.  
“ Hello Kayleigh, I haven't seen you for ages, how you been?” the receptionist asked.  
“ I'm fine Karen love, hows Jim? “   
“ Still a useless fucker, but hey ho I married him more fool me eh?”   
“ Mandy did say he got sacked again right enough “  
“ Anyway, John is it ?” Karen eventually said.  
“ It is “ Kayleigh said “ My betrothed, we get married in three weeks”.  
“ That's lovely “  
“ So John if you could fill this form out please “   
“ I'll do it “ Kayleigh said shaking her head. She looked again at John, he didn't look at all well, he was sweating heavily.  
“ Go sit down, I'll be through in a minute”   
John stood looking around him .  
“ Johnathan? “   
“ Eh ?”   
“ Go in and sit down”  
“ Alright “ he opened the waiting room door and entered, he was the only one in .  
Kayleigh joined him a few minutes later, she sat cross legged and folded her arms, John was pacing around. The sudden sound of a dental drill starting caused him to jump, Kayleigh noticed him becoming more agitated, she suddenly and inexplicably felt John's fear.   
“ How long you been frightened ?”   
“ Who me ?”   
“ Aye you John, “ she patted the seat next to her, John sat.  
“ Always been terrified of dentists, never had a bad experience or nowt, it just terrifies me”  
He looked at Kayleigh, she took and squeezed his hand.  
“ But you need seen darling, abscesses can be serious “   
“ I know that love, but I also know that my two phobias meet in places like this”   
“ Two ?”  
“ Needles”   
“ Needles ?”  
“ Aye bloody needles, needles and dentists, how’s that for a dynamic bloody duo ?, my two fears in one small room “  
“ And lizards “   
“ What ?”   
“ Your afraid of lizards aren't you ?”   
“ Christ on a stick, he doesn't have one of them in his room does he ?” John exclaimed. Kayleigh were still laughing when the dental nurse came to get them. Kayleigh insisted on going in with him, just in case he “ forget “ what he was in for .

“ Mister Redmond to see you Lisa “ the dental nurse said to the tall thin girl. She looked to John's eyes to be about twelve but she obviously wasn't “   
“ Please sit , is it John or Johnathan you prefer ?”   
“ It's John “ Kayleigh said, only her and Joan called him Johnathan. And she liked that fact.  
“ Right John, I'll get the pain sorted first, then check you over, okay ?”   
“ John is terrified of both needles and dentists I'm afraid” Kayleigh said apologetically.  
“ Not a problem Missus Redmond, what we'll do is bring that stool over, I'll work from this side and you can sit and take John's hand, would that suit ?”   
“ Yes “ John said reaching for Kayleigh.  
“ Thank you “ Kayleigh nodded.   
The young dentist got to work, she was gentle, efficient and fun, much to Kayleigh's delight she treated John like a frightened child, and asked Kayleigh questions about John.   
“ Does John brush his teeth regularly, like a big boy ?”  
“ Yes he does, no snogging if he's got bad breath “ Kayleigh blushed slightly when she realised what she'd said.  
“ Is there any history of ……?.”   
“ I am here you know ?” John said.  
“ Shush John, the adults are talking “ Kayleigh said patting his hand, the dentist and the nurse giggled.  
When she had finished John got an, “ I've been good at the dentists “sticker, and a mug with a small brush and toothpaste, John took it in good spirit, Kayleigh was much amused.

“Thanks love “ John said as they got back in the car.  
“ You needed that done John, I shouldn't need to take you by the hand”  
“ I know but I don't think I'll have any worries now, she was excellent, all that work done and I didn't feel a thing, I might not be cured but I'm on my way there”   
“ Good, you can get that prescription filled tomorrow eh ?“   
“ Right Ray Mears let's go to Mandy,s “   
“ Did you just call me fat “   
“ What ?”   
“ Do I look like Ray Mears to you ?”  
“ No what I meant ……..”   
Kayleigh looked at him and smiled,   
“ Mandy,s then “ he chuckled “ you got me there”   
“ Glad you're smiling again, you best apologise at work tomorrow “   
“ Maybe”   
“ It wasn't a suggestion John”   
“ So anyway super aunt , Kayaking, abseiling, rock climbing, pony trekking and archery, sounds less like Brownies more like a tampon advert “   
“ God almighty John “ Kayleigh crossed her arms and shook her head in disbelief, “ sometimes I wonder about you “   
The drive to Mandy,s seemed a lot longer than usual.


End file.
